Tenth Precinct
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is Capitan of the tenth Precinct police department. after the death of his Fourth seat during the investigation of a terrorist cell known as Hollow. Capitan Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto have to find the lead cell before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

Capitan Hitsugaya sighed. _Would she ever show up to work on time?_ He asked himself. Someone walked passed the window of his office and he called them in. "Has the Lieutenant arrived yet?" He asked, mildly annoyed. The officer bowed. "Sorry Sir but Lieutenant Matsumoto is yet to report in today." The officer said.

Hitsugaya sighed again in frustration. _Would she ever?_ He asked himself again. "Right I'm going to go get her." He said, standing up and walking out the door. "Yoshini you're in charge until I get back." Yoshini nodded and kept walking.

As their fifth seat, he was not ideal to be in charge but he could use the practice. Besides, he wouldn't be gone long. An hour at the most. He checked his uniform in a full-body mirror as he passed.

His suit was well pressed with dark pants and a white shirt. His silver hair was spiky as always. To top off a turquoise tie to match his eyes.

He breathed in and scratched the back of his head. He wished he was taller. He wasn't even four and a half feet. He let he breath out and continued walking. Not much he could do about it.

He got into his car and pulled out of the Tenth Precinct car park, heading down town. It took longer than he thought it would to get to her apartment. Morning traffic could be such a pain in Seireitei City. After twenty minutes he finally puled up in front of Lieutenant Matsumoto's apartment building.

He looked at the building. It was a simple four story structure housing half a dozen apartments. He went up to The third floor and knocked loud enough to make the door shudder. "Rangiku wake up!" He roared.

He heard a shriek of surprise and something crashed. He grumbled to himself and walked into the apartment. It was well furnished, if a bit messy with bottles of alcohol here and there. On the floor to his left was a tall red head. She got up and looked at him groggily. Leaning on the couch she'd just fallen off. Here eyes were red rimmed and her golden blond hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing much.

"Capitan? What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily, her eyes half opened.

"You're two hours late, that's what I'm doing here." He shouted at her.

"What are ya talking about." She shrugged of his words with a wave of her hand. "I'm on leave till next week."

Hitsugaya sighed. "No Rangiku, you're leave ended yesterday." He told her wryly.

She stood there and looked at him. Obviously trying to piece together what he was talking about. Then it finally hit her. She stood bolt up right with a shriek that made him raise a hand to his ear.

"Oh God!" She shrieked. "I'm late. Oh God, oh God, I'm late." She muttered to herself as she ran into her bathroom and ran a shower.

Hitsugaya smiled wryly to himself as she ran off. She would never change. He looked around her apartment absently his eyes coming to rest on a picture of Rangiku hugging a man with light silver hair, and slit eyes. He sighed at the picture and picked it up.

Gin Ichimaru. Previous Capitan of the Third Precinct. K.I.A not even a year ago. "How did you keep her so organised Gin?" He asked the photo. As if it would answer him.

He put it back down and walked into the kitchen putting on a kettle.

It boiled and he made two cups of coffee. Rangiku, came rushing out of her bed room hair still messy and the buttons on her shirt done up either the wrong way or not at all.

"Matsumoto!" He shouted as she reached for the door. She stopped mid step and turned to him. Smiling innocently.

"Do up you shirt properly and drink this." He ordered as he put the cup of coffee down on the bench between them.

She looked at him in surprise for a moment, before a smile curled her lips and she did her shirt up properly.

She was dressed much like him, with a white full sleeved shirt and black pants. She took the cup appreciatively.

Hitsugaya rested against the kitchen bench and drank his coffee, looking out the window. A pair of hands covered his eyes and he stopped. "Guess who." Rangiku chimed lyrically.

"I know that's you Matsumoto. Were the only two here." He said dryly.

"You never know someone could have come in and killed me." She said absently.

"While the idea of someone sneaking up on you is possible, I'm a different story." He replied, taking Rangiku's hands off his eyes.

Rangiku rubbed her head against his affectionately. "What ya thinking?" She asked drawing the sentence out.

"Nothing." He grunted, trying to shrug her off. "Come on, finish your coffee, we have work to do." He said, downing the last of his coffee and putting the cup in the sink. Rangiku followed suit and put her cup next to his, grabbing her badge and gun from the kitchen bench and putting them on her belt. As they walked out the door she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and locked the door behind her.

They got in the car and Hitsugaya drove off.

"So where are we headed?" Rangiku asked as she fiddled with her seat belt.

"We're going to north Rukongai." He answered.

"North? What district and why?" She asked again still fiddling with her seat belt.

"Zeraki district 80. There's been something we need to check out." He replied.

"What thing?" She asked still fidgeting, a little more aggressively than before.

"I'm its not confirmed yet but – god dam it Matsumoto what the hell are you doing?" He shouted as she continued to fidget.

"You're seat belt's making my boobs itchy and I'm trying to fix it." She shouted back. Hitsugaya sighed to himself.

They reached Zeraki in half an hour. They got out and fixed their badges to their belts.

Standard officers of the Thirteen Precincts usually wore metallic badges displaying their Precinct, seated officers were given bronze badges, Lieutenants silver and Captains gold. People parted as they walked about. It was not uncommon for a low seated officer to be seen in districts like Zeraki. It was a troubled district.

But a Capitan and his Lieutenant were nigh unheard of in anything outside Seireitei City or the noble districts of south Rukongai.

They walked to an abandoned and run down building sealed off by police tape. They entered and Rangiku shuddered. She removed her sunglasses and looked at the scene before her. The bodies had been take to the morgue but their blood was still here. On the walls and floor. Even on the roof.

"What happened here?" Her voice was shaky as she looked at the carnage before her. She had been a member of the Tenth Precinct longer than Capitan Hitsugaya and she still felt weak in scens of such carnage.

"That's what were here to find out." Her Capitan answered here as they walked through the dried blood. "This was a Terrortist group preparing to attack Seireitei City very soon. Then this happened." He ran his hand over the blood on the wall. It was mostly dry but his fingers still reddened as he pulled them away.

"Yogitsuchi was infiltrating this group. He told us three day's ago about this meeting. That's the last we heard of him." His voice was sombre as he looked about himself.

"Yogitsuchi's dead!" Rangiku was shocked. He was their fourth seat, and more than capable of becoming a Lieutenant.

"Him and the group he was in charge of. All in all of the thirty body's we dragged out of here, eight of them were our own."

"When are the proceedings?" She asked.

"We only found this place a few hours ago so it won't be for another week or so at least. Once the autopsy reports come back we'll begin proceedings."

"Have the families been notified?" She asked. She knew Yogitsuchi had three kids of his own, she didn't remember any of the other officers in the unit, but it was more than possible that they had families.

"All but Yogitsuchi's family. I was hopping you'd come with me for that." He said looking at her from across the bloodied warehouse. She nodded. They both knew Yogitsuchi well. He had graduated with Rangiku from the academy and was one of her good drinking friends. Hitsugaya had known him from Junrinan, they had grown up on the same street, and even though he'd been few years older than him he was one of the few people to be kind to him. And as their Precincts forth seat he had worked with them closely over the years.

"So what do we know about this group?" She asked, her voice completely different from before.

"Well Yogitsuchi's reports on them were detailed. The group has called themselves Hollow. This is just one of their minor cells. They pose a serious threat to Seireitei and Rukongai, as a result we were given the task of finding out about and dealing with them. Who ever did this was strong. Yogitsuchi was a match for you and he still died. we're here to find out who killed this cell and about Hollow itself."

Rangiku nodded. Sure she wasn't to thrilled about getting such a serious job her first day back, but that was the responsibility of a Lieutenant of one of the Thirteen Precincts.

"So, how did it happen?" Capitan Hitsugaya quiried as they walked through the bloody room.

"Some of the perp's were in the room. Opening up with automatic weapons fire from there." She began pointing with two fingers at the top left and right corners about sixty feet from her current position by the far wall.

"Those that survived the initiall volly fired back. Killing the, three assailents. From there another entered from the window in the top right, killing the rest of them."

Hitsugaya nodded with her assessment of the scene. His guess was much the same. The wall behind Rangiku has several bullet holes in them, some still had the casings. And there were a few bullet holes on the far wall.

In the room only one window was broke. The top right about fourty feet up. There were various other bulet casings around the walls as the fight had escolated.

"Right then. I'll have Munagi keep an eye on Hollow's movements for now. We need to go to Yogitsuchi's family." With everything they could gather from the scene gathered they left in silence.

Yogitsuchi lived on the edge of the Tenth Precinct. He had a nice home, three stories with a large front and back yard.

They walked up to the front door and Hitsugaya knocked forcefully.

After a moment a woman, about Rangiku's hieght with a child about Hitsugaya's answered the door.

"Hello my name's Toshiro Hitsugaya I-." He was cut off as the kid shouted. "Mum can Toshiro come and play?"

"You'd have to ask his mother." She said looking at Rangiku. Under normal sircumstances Rangiku would have laughed and Toshiro would have shouted but this was not the time for that. They had met Yogitsuchi's wife only briefly a few times. She clearly didn't crecognise them.

"Ma'am. I am Capitan Hitsugaya of the Tenth Percinct." He said a little more forcefully then before. Her face fell and she looked down at the child.

"Jishi, go to your room for a moment please." She said. Her voice was shaking and Jishi looked unsure but did as he was told.

She looked at them with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Yogitsuchi died on the job." Hitsugaya's voice was calm and warm compeared to his usual cold tone.

Yogitsuchi's wife nodded through her tears and closed the door on them. Even as they walked way they could still here her sobs.

Rangiku bit her lip. It was the worst part of her job but that was part of a life on the beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Rangiku sank into her bath tub thankfully. The hot water felt good after a long day. She fully submerged herslf in the water, staring at the celing as she het the water loosen her mucles. She didn;t know how long she just lay there.

Eventually she came up, taking a deep breath. She rested her arm against the rim of the bath and sighed. The image of Yogitsuchi's wife still playing in her mind. She sighed to herself, thats what she hated about being a cop. People died. People she worked with, drank with, loved. The thought of going to Yogitsuchi's funeral reminded her of Gin's.

She held her hand over her eyes as she cried. She'd openly cried at his funaral. But never since. She hated people seing her so vaunerable. She bit her lowwer lip as the tears came trying to hold them off.

A knock at the door brough her back to the moment and she frowned, wondering who was there.

She decided to ignore it. Just wanting to relaxe, but the knocking continued. "Oi Matsumoto-san." A voice echoed through her home. A voice she recognised.

She got out of her bath as dried herself off before getting dressed in a skirt and shirt. She opened the door with a smile. "Capitain Kyoraku, Shuhei."

"Oh please were off duty you can call me Shunsui." Kyoraku said, holding up a bottle of sake. A mistivous smile on his lips.

Shuhei grined as well, holding up another bottle. Rangiku smiled and stepped aside allowing them into her home. Shunsui hung his hat on the rack and let his long brown hair fall about his head.

Rangiku went into her kitchen pulling out three choko cups for them, as they made themselves comfortable. As her drinking buddies they were over a bit, and were quite relaxed here.

She came out and sat on the floor next to the coffe table like Shunsui and Shuhei. Shunsui pored three cups and held his high. "To Yogitsuchi." He began.

"He was a good cop." Shuhei continued.

"A good friend." Rangiku added.

"And a damn good drinker." They said together as they drank.

Yogitsuchi wasn;t the first of them to have died on the job. The first was Maku. He had died a little over three years ago due to heart problems. After that it was custimary for them to day that after one of their own left them.

Rangiku felt the Sake glide over her toung and down her throat sighing appreciatively as she put the cup down. They repeated the prosess until the first bottle of Sake was gone.

Rangiku laughed heavily as they drank. It was one of the few times she grnuanly felt at ease.

About half way through the second bottle Kyoraku fell asleep on her couch.

Shuhei looked at Rangiku through half closed eyes. "You going to be okay?" He asked. She looked off at nothing at his question. "I think so." She said after a moment.

**Okay super short chapter. Its coming up on my exams soon so I wont have time to add more until near the end of this month, but I will try. Hope you enjoy, reviews are always appreciated.**

**Yours truly.**

**Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
